1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to systems for anchoring medical devices in body lumens, or body cavities. In particular, the present invention relates to systems for anchoring catheters in body lumens, which may include blood vessels.
2. The Relevant Technology
Various medical procedures require the anchoring of a medical device within a body lumen. All of these systems need to be designed so that the device can be removed at the end of the procedure without causing unacceptable amounts tissue damage. For example, in the case of a catheter anchored in a blood vessel, the catheter must be easily inserted through an opening in the side of the vessel yet also be easily anchored when positioned at its desired location in the vessel.
A variety of systems have been designed to anchor a catheter passing into a body lumen through an opening in the side of the body lumen. Most commonly, an inflatable balloon is mounted on the catheter. After the catheter has been positioned at a desired location, the balloon is inflated. The balloon thereby pushes against the walls of the body lumen adjacent to the side opening when the catheter is pulled back, thus holding the catheter in position. Unfortunately, a problem with using such an inflatable balloon is that it typically blocks fluid flow through the lumen, which may not be desirable. Also, in addition to inhibiting fluid circulation, the balloon may interfere with drug delivery systems in the catheter.
What is instead desired is a simple system for securing a medical device such as a catheter in a body lumen. Such a system would preferably not interfere with fluid flow through the body lumen (such as blocking fluid flow with an inflatable balloon). In addition, such an anchoring system would preferably be easily removable at the end of the medical procedure.